The S Quad Sings Parodies
by Eclipsic Massacre
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Speedy sing! For once... Some songs will include guest stars of Amy, Knuckles, Darkflame, Rouge, and possibly the Chaotix! If I'm feeling like it. No songs belong to me, so... Yeah. Hope you enjoy! Humor intended. Rated T for some mild language by Shadow. Heheh... Also including Sonic parodies! EX: Malk/Milk/Mulk :D
1. The Oreo Song

_**Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Speedy! :D Now they sing!**_

Shadow: I don't sing!

Darkflame: Wait for it...

Speedy: D-do I have to sing?!

Darkflame: Don't. Worry about it. Kay?

Sonic: Aww come on Shads!

Shadow: FINE! But I get to choose!

Darkflame: NOPE!

Shadow: FUCK!

* * *

 **Darkflame puts on the Oreo Song**

Shadow: **Gasp** Oh my god I love this commercial! But don't tell! Shush!

Shadow: Wonder if I... Gave an oreo, to the big bad wolf? How would the story go? Would he still go huff, and puff?

Sonic: And puff

Shadow: Or would he bring those pigs cool stuff?

Sonic: Cool stuff?

Shadow: To decorate the deck he helped them build?

Sonic: Build

Sonic/Shadow: Would they not-

Shadow: THAT'S IT! I'm gonna kill you!

Sonic: AH! **runs  
**

* * *

Knuckles&Speedy!

Knuckles: Wonder if I... Gave an oreo, to a vampire?

Speedy: In a creepy show.

Knuckles: Would he not act so undead?

Speedy: Would he thirst for milk instead?

Knuckles/Speedy: I've just got this feeling that it might... Work out... Alright!

* * *

Silver/Shadow

Silver: Cause cream does wonderous things, inside a, chocolate sandwich dream

Silver/Shadow: Oh my god, if I gave you to great white sharks, would they share you with baby seals?!

Shadow: And fucking kill you!? You suck! I hate you! Fuck! I hate you...! I hate you...

* * *

Sonic/Silver/Speedy

Sonic: Wonder if I gave an oreo...

Silver: Wonder if I gave an oreo...

Speedy: What if I gave an oreo...

Sonic/Silver/Speedy: To you~

Silver: Moral, or-oral... Oral sex...

* * *

Shadow/Knuckles/Silver

Shadow: Is- Is that great white shark thing, still a hytho- a hythopetical... I think I said that wrong...

Knuckles: What's... What's hypothetical mean?

Shadow: It's... It's a... It's a type of FUCK YOU! That's what it is!

Knuckles: okay... **walks away**

Silver: Shadow, you're my chocolate sandwich dream...

Shadow: I fucking hate my life.

Darkflame: I never said this was going to be easy Shadow.

Speedy: Heh... She's right dude...

Shadow: Shut the fuck up.

* * *

 **:D YAY!**


	2. Malk with the Hedgehogs

_**Malk! Mulk! Milk! :D Another Triple S parody!**_

 _Silver and Sonic are at Shad's place {Let's just say Egghead's turned a new leaf and is acting like Shadow's father figure. Although it's kinda_ late..}

 **Sonic, Shadow, and Silver sit down at the table, and Silver goes to the refrigerator.**

Silver: Hey Shadow, got anything to drink?

Shadow: Yeah, in the fridge!

Sonic: Hey Silver, can you get me some malk?

Silver: I can get you some _milk._ They don't have any malk.

Shadow: That's what he just said.

Sonic: Yeah, I just want some malk.

Silver: No, you're saying it wrong. You're saying malk, like it's a disease.

Shadow: **chuckles** Okay, how do _you_ say it?

Silver: I'm saying it the way everyone aughtta say it. _Milk._ M. I. L. K.  
 _  
_Shadow: Right, like 2 percent!

Sonic: Yeah, whole malk.

Silver: No, no, no. Say "milkshake"

Sonic: Milkshake.

Silver: Now say, "milk".

Sonic: **smiles** Malk.

Silver: **facepalm** Are you hearing this?!

Shadow: Yeah! The man wants a glass a mulk!

Silver: Mulk?!

Shadow: GIVE HIM THE FREAKIN' MULK SILVER!

Eggman: Shadow, inside voices please.

Shadow: Sorry Ivo... My white friends... {No racial pun intended}

Eggman: **walks away**

Sonic: Silver! Pour me! A glass of malk!

Silver: Why are you yelling at me?!

Shadow: Just give him the freakin' mulk!

Silver: You guys aren't even saying the same thing!

Sonic: We're all saying "malk" Silver!"

Silver: **points at Sonic** No! You're saying malk! You're saying mulk! **points at Shadow**

Shadow/Silver/Sonic: Malk! Mulk! Milk!

Sonic: Maaaaaaaaalk!

Silver: SHUT UP! Shut! Up!

 **all three grab guns, and Silver points it at his head, while Shad and Sonic point theirs at him.**

Shadow: Better put it down Silver!

Sonic: Don't do it Silver!

Silver: You're gonna shoot me if I shoot myself!? That doesn't make any sense!

Shadow/Sonic: **turn the guns on themselves**

Shadow: Silver! Put it down!

Sonic: Put it down!

Silver: Put your guns away!

Shadow: Put it down!

Silver: I'm going to kill myself over this!

Sonic: You're like a brother to me!

Silver: Put the gun down!

Sonic: Your hand is like a brother to me!

Shadow: **screams  
**

* * *

Silver: And then, after that, we pull the trigger. All of us.

Sonic: No! We are not filming something like that!

Silver: Why not?

Sonic: It's so... Dark. I dunno.

Darkflame: ...What the fuck just happened?

Shadow: ...Silver's fucked up fantasy I guess.

Darkflame: Mmmm... Sounds about right.


	3. Speedy ate all da Waffles

_**:D Speedy ate all da waffles...  
**_

 **Darkflame, Speedy, and Sonic are sitting at the table, and Speedy has all da waffles.**

Sonic: That's a lot of waffles.

Darkflame: You ate all the waffles?!

Speedy: Yeash, I did...

Darkflame: You could've asked us if we wanted any.

Speedy: Nuh-uh, if I gave you da waffles, I won't get any.

Sonic: Darkflame, would you like some waffles?

Speedy: There is no waffles! I have them all!

Sonic: I know, it's an example.

Darkflame: Why yes Sonic, I think I would like... _2_ waffles.

Speedy: You can't- You want 2 of them?!

Sonic: So if Darkflame gets 2 waffles, and I get 2 waffles, that still leaves 8 waffles for you.

Speedy: I don't want 8 waffles. I want 12. I want 12 of them.

Sonic: If you can seriously eat all those waffles, I will personally drive you to the store to buy some more.

Speedy: I don't.. I just don't get why you two get all the waffles.

Darkflame: You still have more waffles than Sonic, and me. Combined.

Speedy: They're _mine._ I got them from the freezer, and put them on _my_ plate.

Darkflame: **growls a little**...

Speedy: You... You guys are being selfish.

Sonic: WHY YOU LITTLE-!

Darkflame: NO! STOP IT! It won't be our fault if he gets a tummy ache.

Speedy: ...My waffles.

 _ **Speedy, why do you love waffles so much...? :D?**_

Speedy: I LOVE WAFFLES!


	4. Left BrainRight Brain DarknessSpeedy

**_...This is gonna be stupid. {Apology to XSpeedo for this, but... But please don't hate it, i'm just... Frickin bored.}_**

Computer: Isolation Complete.

 **Darkness appears**

Computer: This is Solar's left brain, objective, logical, cold, analitical, aware of patterns, aware of trends. He's efficient. And a prick.

Darkness: ...Grrrr...

Computer: This is Solar's right brain,

 **Speedy appears**

Computer: He is subjective, creative, sensory, aware of feelings, aware of people. He's emotional. And an idiot.

Speedy: That's your opinion, careful with opinions.

Computer: Okay boys. Play nice.

Darkness: I am the left brain, I am the left brain. I work really hard until my inevitable death brain. You got a job to do, you better do it right, and the right way is with the left brain. Might-

Speedy: I like Oreo's and pussy! Yes! In that order! And I cry for at least an hour after watching Toy Story 3! Wait! I am the right brain! I have feelings! I'm a little all over the place, but I'm lustful, trustful, and I'm looking for somebody to love!

 **Darkflame starts to walk by**

Darkness: Here comes a female! Here comes a female! Puff your chest out, take your phone and check your email! Our evolutionary purpose is to repopulate, so gather data now and see if she's a possible mate.

Speedy: Holy fuck! I think she might be the oone! There's something about her... I just can't describe it!

Darkness: ...Tits.

Speedy: I am the Earth. She is the glorious Suun! I want her to trust me, and I just want her to. How do I say this, I want her to sit on my face!

Darkness: Alright, now, right brain, you're being insane.

Speedy: No, left brain, I'm just being alive. You should try it! You might like it!

Darkness: I worked hard to give him everything he cared about! You were worried about the things he was scared about. I'm calm and collected, when you act wild. I am the adult, you are the child!

Speedy: You think you're the right one every time! You think you know everything, but you don't know anything at all! Half of his problems were 'sposed to be mine! But you wanted everything! I hope you're happy! 'Cause he's sure not...

Darkness: Oh, well according to my calculations, I'm sorry, let me run the numbers again, you're a pussy.

Speedy: Really? You're really just gonna be doing name-calling?

Darkness: I'm not calling names. I'm just stating facts. And the fact is, you're a quivering pussy.

Speedy: I'm the pussy?! Well at least I don't play with toys still. Okay?

Darkness: Rubix cubes are not toys! They keep my spacial reasoning skills sharp.

Speedy: Left brain plays with toys! Look at you! Mr... You're a... Toy-player...!

Darkness: Well at least I did my fucking job! Alright?! I kept him working! I kept him productive! You were supposed to look after him! You were supposed to keep him emotionally stable through all this! Now you're trying to blame me for how he's feeling! How he's feeling! He's feeling unhappy! It's because you failed him! You did this to him! He hates you! I know he does! He fucking hates you!

Speedy: **Slams against the corner and falls down, starting to cry.**

Darkness: Look, right brain, I'm sorry. Okay?

Speedy: No, you're not...

Darkness: Look, maybe there's something that we could do together?

Speedy: Together...?

Darkness: Take the best parts of both of us and put them together!

Speedy: I'm listening!

Darkness: It would let you let your feelings out. It would let me analyze. So you could man the themes, I'll man the fort! It's something that George Carlin did! It's something that Steve Martin did! It's something special that we could both perform! Do you know what it is?

Speedy: Juggling! We could juggle! And juggle our cares away!

Darkness: **facepalm** No, it was comedy... We could do comedy together!

Computer: Initiating drill assembly

Darkness: Alright, look, right brain, we're gonna do comedy!

Speedy: Alright! Alright! Left brain! I'll do comedy with you!

Darkness: We'll fix him alright?! We'll make him happy again!

Speedy: Left brain! Left brain! I love you! **hugs Darkness**

Darkness: I know! **Hugs back**

Computer: Experiment Complete 

* * *

_**Okay, that was the Speedy/Darkness for Right Brain/Left Brain. If any of you have not seen the animation for Sans, do it directly after reading this!**_

 _ **Also, XSpeedo/Raptors The Shadow Android, if you see this, I'm fuckin' sorry 'kay? I just couldn't resist. xD**_


	5. Silver Rages Over Mountain Dew

_**...I got this from a video. Don't... Don't ask.**_

 _Sonic and Shadow are watching a football game, chillin' on the couch while Silver is in his room._

Silver: **Walks into the kitchen and opens the microwave** ... **Slams the microwave door.** Where's my Mountain Dew?!

Sonic: What are you talking about man?

Silver: No, where's my Mountain Dew?! I keep it in the microwave!

Sonic: Uh... I don't...

Silver: DO YOU SEE MY GLASSES?! I'M WRITING IN HERE! AND I DON'T HAVE ANY MOUNTAIN DEW!

Sonic: I saw some Mountain Lightning over there...

Silver: Where?! Where do you hide the Mountain Dew?! WHERE DID YOU HIDE IT!? WHERE DID IT GO!?

Sonic: D-dude... I... There's some Faygo in the 'fridge man!

Silver: I DON'T WANT ANY FUCKIN' FAYGO! **throws a spoon at Sonic**

Shadow: Dude... What the fuck!? We're watching the game! {Not actually in the video}

Silver: I WANT A MOUNTAIN DEEEWWW!

Sonic: It's... It's...

Silver: Oh my Chaos Yeah! Moutain Dew! **calms down and hyperventilates a little** Imma find it... Imma find my God damn Mountain Dew!

Amy: **Walks in the living room**

Silver: Yeah! Did you drink my Mountain Dew?! Did you drink my Mountain Dew?! **grabs Amy and basically puts his face in her mouth, and makes sniffing noises** Oh, you Mountain Dew drinkin' bitch!

Amy: What the...

Sonic: He's pissed about his Mountain Dew...

Silver: Drinkin' all the Mountain Dew! **stomps into the kitchen again** Imma find my Mountain Dew! **ducks under the counter and throws some things**

Shadow: **dodges a flying bottle of dish-soap**

Silver: **stands up holding a half-empty bottle of Mountain Dew** Hell yeah! My mother fuckin' Mountain Dew! You sons a' bitches! **Throws the bottle at Sonic and puts his head on the table** Oh you sons a' bitches... You motherfuckers...

Amy: **looks at Sonic and Shadow**

Sonic&Shadow: **look at each other**

Amy-Sonic-Shadow: THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?

 **Heheh... I loved that. It was hilarious... Notice how I didn't include Darkflame or Speedy? XD Get Dunked On!**


	6. Knuckles Is At Soup!

_**:D Guest-star: Knuckles!**_

Shadow: **calls Knuckles** Hello.

Knuckles: What's up?

Shadow: I need your help. Can you come here?

Knuckles: I can't. I'm buying clothes.

Shadow: Alright, well hurry up and come over here.

Knuckles: I can't find them.

Shadow: What do you mean you can't find them?

Knuckles: I can't find them. There's only soup.

Shadow: What do you mean there's only soup!?

Knuckles: It mean's there's only soup!

Shadow: Well then get out of the soup aisle!

Knuckles: Alright! You don't have to shout at me! **walks to the next aisle** There's more soup!

Shadow: What do you mean "there's more soup?!"

Knuckles: There's just more soup!

Shadow: Go into the next aisle!

Knuckles: There's still soup!

Shadow: Where are you right now?!

Knuckles: I'm at soup!

Shadow: What do you mean you're at soup?!

Knuckles: I mean I'm at soup!

Shadow: What store are you in?!

Knuckles: I'm at the soup store!

Shadow: WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE?!

Knuckles: FUCK YOU!

* * *

 ** _The End! xD One of my favorite videos. lol Knux is an idiot... In this case and mostly in Sonic Boom. That's my opinion. :D_**


	7. Where'd Sonic Get All the Boots From!

_**xD Boot To The Head.**_

* * *

 _ **Sonic's Funeral-**_

Shadow: As the executor of Mr. Hedgehog's estate, I have been empowered to read Mr. Hedgehog's last will in testament.

Manic: Well get on with it. The bars open soon.

Sonia: **sobbing** Ohh poor dear Sonic!

Silver: There, there, Sonia.

Sonia: **cries more**

Tails: God, how predictably boring.

Amy: I never worked for a kinder man!

Shadow: If we are all seated, I shall precede with the reading.

Tails: I knew it.

Shadow: 'I, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, being of sound mind and body,'

Manic: That's a laugh! Heheh **Laughs**

Shadow: 'Do hereby divide up my considerable estate as follows. To my overly emotional sister, Sonia,'

Sonia: **sobs**

Silver: Sonia, darling, he's talking about us.

Sonia: Oh.

Shadow: 'Who grubbed with her husband, Silver, grubbed me for everything they could get from me, then cried crocodile tears when I needed sympathy... To Sonia, I leave, a boot to the head!'

Speedy: **Throws a boot at Sonia**

Sonia: Ow! **falls**

Silver: Sonia, are you okay?!

Shadow: 'And another boot to her wimpy husband, Silver!'

Speedy: **Throws a boot at Silver** sorry bro!

Silver: Ow! **falls**

Manic: Ha!

Sonia: This is an outrage!

Shadow: 'Ah, but still, you are my sister, you have both admired my rules 'roice, and since I no longer need it,'

Sonia: Oh Sonic! He's too kind!

Silver: ...

Shadow: 'I bequeath... Another boot to the head!'

Sonia: What?!

Darkflame: My turn! **Throws a boot at Sonia**

Sonia: Ow! **falls again**

Shadow: 'And another for the wimp!'

Darkflame: **Throws a boot at Silver**

Manic: Hahaha!

Silver: Ow! **falls too**

Shadow: 'Next, to my alcoholic brother,'

Manic: Hey, I don't want no boot to the head!

Shadow: 'To dear Manic, who has never worked a day in his drunken life,'

Manic: Coverin' up my head! **puts his arms over his head**

Shadow: 'I leave my wine cellar, and 3 crates of my finest whiskey,'

Manic: **puts his arms down** Really?!

Shadow: **smirks** 'And a boot to the head!'

Speedy: **throws a boot at Manic**

Manic: Oh!

Shadow: Heheh... 'And another for Sonia and the wimp!'

Darkflame: **throws boots at Sonia and Silver**

Sonia&Silver: Oww! **both fall on the floor**

Shadow: 'Next, to my know-it-all {adoptive brother} Tails,'

Tails: This is so predictable!

Shadow: 'I leave, a boot to the head!'

Speedy: Nope!

Darkflame: Gladly. **throws a boot at Tails**

Tails: I knew it! **falls back and gets up, glaring at Shadow**

Shadow: 'And another for Sonia and the wimp!"

Speedy: **throws boots at Sonia and Silver  
**  
Shadow: 'This takes care of family obligations. And now to Miss Rose,'

Amy: I don't want nothin'!

Shadow: 'Who cared for me faithfully, these many, many, years... Who cared, made me laugh, brought me tea,'

Amy: I didn't mind...

Shadow: 'To Miss Rose, I bequeath, a boot to the head.'

Speedy: Awww, too bad. **throws a boot at Amy**

Amy: Oh!

Shadow: 'And one for Sonia and the wimp.'

Darkflame: **throws boots at Sonia and Silver**

Shadow: 'And so to my cat, Mittens, I leave, my entire vast, boot to the head.'

Darkflame&Speedy: **throw a few boots at Mittens**

Mittens: Hissssssss!

Shadow: 'And finally, to my lawyer, who has helped me on this will, I leave not a boot to the head, but a rabid tasmanian devil to be placed in his trousers,' **puts the tasmanian devil in his pants** 'And... and I leave my entire estate of 10 million dollars to the people of Calgarie so they can afford to move somewhere decent!'

Silver: Is that it?

Tails: That's it?

Manic: That's disgraceful!

Amy: Yeah!

Shadow: There's one last thing for everyone...

Manic: Cover your heads everybody!

Shadow: 'I leave everyone a life-time supply of ice cream...' **smirks**

Silver: Ice cream?

Tails: Ice cream...? That's it?

Manic: Ice cream!?

Amy: Well what flavour is it?!

Shadow: Boot to the head!

Speedy&Darkflame: **throw boots at everyone**

Darkflame: I got Shad! **throws a boot at Shadow**

Shadow: Dammit!

Sonic: _Shadow, you're a disgrace to all hedgehog kind for this will..._

* * *

 ** _Please note: That I do not own any of these parodies/songs used in this story or any chapter. The only thing I hold possession of in these one-shot stories are Speedy and Darkflame, and Speedy is the character of one of my friends. Bye!_**


	8. WAZZUP!

_**...WAZZUP?! :3**_

* * *

SonicEXE: **calls Sonic**

Sonic: Yo.

SonicEXE: Hello shorty. Whattya doing?

Sonic: Nuttin... Sittin' here watchin' the game...

SonicEXE: Are you all alone...?

Shadow: **pokes his head through the doorway** WAZZUUP!?

Sonic: WAZZUP?!

SonicEXE: What the-? Who's that?

Sonic: **looks at Shad** Yo! Pick up the phone!

Shadow: **grabs the wall-phone** WAZZUPP?!

SonicEXE: WAZZUP?!

SonicEXE, Sonic & Shadow: WAZZZUUUUUP?!

Sonic: YO SILVER! PICK UP DA PHONE!

Silver: **picks up the phone** Yo.

SonicEXE: WAAAZZZUUUP?!

Silver: WAZZUUUUP!

All four: WAZZZUUUUUUUUUPP?!

* * *

About 5 minutes later...

Shadow&Silver: **hang up**

Sonic: Ha! Heh... So... Whatchya doin' Son?

SonicEXE: Nothin... Just chillin... Killin'...

Sonic: True, true.

* * *

 **This was originally a commercial, but I saw a thing on Youtube that was a Sonic parody of it, with EXE, Shadow and Silver... Sooo... Yeah. BYE!  
**


	9. Here's Metal!

_**xD My Parody of Here's Johnny! :D With Metal as... JOHNNY! And Jules as Grandpa... ;D Warning: This is Crazy Is Crazy's parody, so credit goes to them! Check out their YouTube channel!  
**_

* * *

Metal: **runs towards a door with an axe and chops a hole in it** Heeere's Metal! **sees there's no one in it.** Dammit!

 **Another door later...**

Metal: **hits another door** David Lauderberry! **sees Jules**

Jules: Hi David! I'm Jules!

Metal: DAMMIT!

 **One more door...**

Metal: **hits one more door and sticks his head through the hole**

Random person: **throws a paper at Metal**

Newspaper Title: Eggman For President!

Metal: OOOOHHH! **explodes**

* * *

 _ **Welp, I tried. It sucked, but I tried.**_


	10. He Is Damaged Very, Very, Damaged

_**:D Another Heathers thing! JD: Shadow, Veronica: Darkflame xD**_

* * *

Shadow: I am damaged. Far too damaged. But you're not beyond repair. **holds Darkflame's hand**. Stick around here. Make things better. 'Cause you beat me fair and square. Please stand back now. **takes a bomb out of his shirt**

Darkflame: **steps back**

Shadow: A little further.

Darkflame: **steps back a bit further.**

Shadow: Don't know what this thing'll do. **blushes a little** Hope you miss me. Wish you'd kiss me. Then you'd know I worship youuu... I'll trade my life for yours!

Darkflame: My god...

Shadow: And once I disappear,

Darkflame: Wait hold on!

Shadow: Clean up the mess I maaaaade!

Darkflame: No! Not this waaaayyy!

Shadow: **sighs and smiles** Our love is god... Our love is god. **tears up a little** Our love is god... Our love is goooood!

Darkflame: **starts to cry** S-say hi to God...

Shadow: **the bomb explodes and he dies  
**

* * *

 _ **:D I know, that's a bit... Over doing it, but it's quoted from Heathers, and the actual song is called "I Am Damaged" and it's after the fight that JD and Veronica have. No spoilers. Just watch it. It's good. What I've watched at least.**_


	11. Eggman Is Being Nagged About Boom Shadow

_**:D Before Ep. 52 of Season 1 :D  
**_ Eggman Sings!

Eggman: NO I DON'T

Darkflame: Oh hell, yeah, you do! Or you die again!

Eggman: Fine.

* * *

"Yes, I'm being nagged about a Boom Shadow,"  
"Boom Shadow, Boom Shadow."  
"Everyone hopin' for a Boom Shadow,"  
"Boom Shadow, Boom Shadow"  
"If we brought Silver, also Rouge,"  
"Fan response, not so huge,"  
"Not the characters they choose,"  
"Oh if, they'd still want a whole lot more,"

"If they got Sally, Blaze and Jet,"  
"Cream and Cheese,"  
"And Big the Cat,"  
"So many favorites, they could get,"  
"Oh if, their rate of complaint would soar,"

"And I'd still be nagged about a Boom Shadow,"  
"Boom Shadow, Boom Shadow."  
"Everyone hopin' for a Boom Shadow,"  
"Boom Shadow, Boom Shadow."

"If Sonic's arms were tan instead,"  
"Keep Eggman shaped like an egg,"  
"If Knuckles would work out his legs,"  
"Oh if, they won't hate the show no more..."

"And if the jokes would come out,"  
"Nothing to laugh about."  
"If all that changed, I'd have no doubt"  
"Oh if, they won't have to cletch" {I don't know the last word}

 ** _Guitar Solo! :D_**

"So are we gonna see him?"  
"Please tell us Mr. Mike,"  
"When are we gonna see him,"  
"'Cause he's the only thing we like!"

"I'm being nagged about a Boom Shadow,"  
"Boom Shadow, Boom Shadow."  
"Everyone's hopin' for a Boom Shadow,"  
"Boom Shadow, Boom Shadow."

"Boom Shadow, Boom Shadooow!"  
"Boom Shadow, Boom Shadow,"  
"Boom Shadow!"

* * *

Eggman: I'm done.


	12. Step Away From the Bomb Shadow

_**:D Another Heathers thing... X3**_

* * *

Darkflame: I wanted someone strong who could protect me... I let his anger fester and infect me. His solution is a lie! No one here deserves to die! Except me and the monster I created! Head's up Shadow, I'm a dead girl walkin'!

Students: Heyo Chaos High!

Darkflame: You can't hide from me! I'm a dead girl walkin'!

Students: Heyo Chaos High!

Darkflame: And there's your final bell! It's one more dance and then farewell! Cheek to cheek in hell with a dead girl walkin'!

Students: Woah-oh!

Rouge: Come on Chaos High!

Students: Woah-oh!

Rouge: Here we go! Here we go now!

Ms. Fleming {teacher}: Darkflame?! Shadow told us you'd committed suicide!

Darkflame: Yeah, well, he's wrong about a lot of things.

Ms. Fleming: I threw together a lovely tribute, especially with the short notice...

Darkflame: Ms. Fleming, what's below the gym?

Ms. Fleming: The boiler room.

Darkflame: That's it.

Ms. Fleming: Darkflame, what's going on?

Darkflame: **walks away** Got no time to talk. I'm a dead girl walking!

Students: Heyo Chaos High! Heyo Chaos High! Tell me, what's that sound? Here comes Chaos High! Comin' to put you in the ground! Go! Go! Chaos High! Give a great big yell! Chaos High will knock you out and send you straight to hell!

* * *

Darkflame: **goes to the boiler room under the gym and finds Shadow** Step away from the bomb.

Shadow: **laughs** This little thing? Hard to think it's a bomb... It's just to trigger the packs of thermals upstairs in the gym! _Those,_ are bombs. People are gonna see the ashes of Chaos High School and say, "This school didn't self-destruct because society didn't care... Because that school, _was_ Society!" The only place that Heathers and Marthas can get along is in Heaven! **points his gun at Darkflame**

Darkflame: **sighs and tears up a little** I wish your mom had been a little stronger... I wish she'd stayed around a little loonggerr! I wish your dad were good! I wish grown-ups understood! I wish we'd met before they'd convinced you life is war! I wish you'd come with me!

Shadow: I wish I had more TNT!

Students: Heyo Chaos High! Heyo Chaos High! Tell me what's that sound? Here comes Chaos High! Comin' to put you in the ground! Go! Go! Chaos High! Give a great big yell! Chaos High will knock you out and send you straight to- **BOOM!**

* * *

 ** _Okay, i really don't know what happens next, I think JD shoots Veronica... But... I don't know._**


	13. What Is Speedy Willing To Put Up With?

_**What am I willing to put up with today?! XD**_

* * *

Sonic: Mmmmm! We can totally beat this!

Speedy: ... **throws the controller down on the floor** I appreciate it! But look what we're dealing with man!

Sonic: Speedy! **laughing  
**  
Speedy: You gotta draw the line somewhere!

Sonic: Speedy!

Speedy: You gotta draw the fuckin' line in the sand dude!

Sonic: Speedy!

Speedy: You gotta make a statement! You gotta look inside yourself and say, "What am I willing to put up with today?!" NOT FUCKIN' THIS!

Sonic: Speedy! Bro! **laughs and falls on the floor**

Darkflame: **puts a hand on Speedy's shoulder** Speedy, babe, I have to ask myself that with you sometimes. You're just... You're just giving Sonic a great time now.

Speedy: Shut up!

* * *

 ** _xD Game Grumps! :D More to come!_**


	14. She's Queen of the Castle

_**Heh... Darkflame's Queen of the Castle!**_

* * *

Sonic&Shadow: **having a conversation**

A Random Tiger: **bursts out of a large bush and roars, and it falls and dies**

Shadow: WHAT THE HELL!?

Darkflame: Yeeehaa! Awww... It's broken! **sees its head bleeding** Ewww...

Speedy: **runs up and breathes hard** Darkflame... Please... Don't ever do that again... **looks up at Darkflame and sees she's somewhere else**

Darkflame: **looking at a Chaos Emerald that Sonic dropped** Oooh! **grabs it and holds it up** Ha! I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!

Speedy: DARKFLAME!

Darkflame: Heheh, coming Speedy!

* * *

 _ **lol**_


	15. Knux is a Brave Boy

**_:D Knux_**

* * *

Knuckles: I'm a brave boy! **holds up his fists**

Master Emerald: **turns black and explodes, and a midnight colored Chaos appears**

Knuckles: NOT A BRAVE ENOUGH BOY FO' DIS! **runs**

Silver: You're an idiot dude.

Shadow: Agreed.

* * *

 _I know. Very short. But look up Undertale on Crack, and watch it til you see this with the final boss flowey, and Frisk. xD_


	16. What if Eggman Wasn't Evil?

**_Twitter Takeover for Sonic Forces! :D  
_**

* * *

Sonic: What would Eggman do if he wasn't an evil mastermind?

Eggman: Uh... No, you guys! Come on now!

Shadow: Personally, I could see him spending all day... Knitting.

Sonic: How about playing professional golf?

Shadow: Adopting cats and raising hundreds of them in a single house.

Sonic: Making it big as a movie star!

Shadow: But then the cats have more cats, and now the house is just full of them!

Sonic: Releasing a new single that tops the charts!

Shadow: And now there's cats upon cats, and there are so many cats that he has to move out of the house entirely-

Eggman: ENOUGH! Both of those scenarios are equally terrifying to me! I'm staying an evil genius mastermind now and forever! Isn't that right biggy-wiggy!

Cat: **meow**

* * *

 _ **:D**_


End file.
